Conventional sunbathing, lying on a towel on a beach, can be accompanied by certain discomforts and disadvantages. For example, even a light wind can produce a noticeable chill, especially if the sunbather is wet from swimming. Wind can blow sand, dust and debris onto the sunbather, and it can blow away papers, magazines and picnic supplies. The blankets and towels used when swimming and sunbathing often accumulate significant quantities of sand and dirt. This not only creates a laundry problem but also may bring the sand and dirt into an automobile or the home.